


Dating Castiel Would Include

by deanmonreigns



Series: Supernatural Writings [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dating, F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Castiel/Reader
Series: Supernatural Writings [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833058
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Dating Castiel Would Include

  * Making references he doesn’t understand.
  * Him growling “you’re mine” into your ear.
  * Being possessive over you.
  * Making out in front of Dean & Sam.
  * Following you around.
  * Kissing.
  * Cuddles.
  * Sex.
  * Healing your wounds.
  * Watching Netflix with him.
  * Making out a lot.
  * Protecting you.
  * Having deep conversations with him.
  * Trying to talk you out of a hunt.
  * Being interested in his stories.
  * Cas getting jealous when Dean & Sam stare at you too long.
  * Passionate sex.
  * Cas being fascinated with you.
  * Coming to you when he feels down.
  * Sticking up for him when Sam and Dean, be horrible to him.
  * A lot of I love you’s.
  * Forehead kisses.
  * Grace kink?




End file.
